Be Safe
by IchatrinaObsessedSleepyGirl
Summary: Spoilery one-shot for the Kindred. If you don't like spoilers, don't read until the episode has passed. A scene between Ichabod and Katrina while Abbie does her thing.


**My meager attempt at the scene coming up in the Kindred. I wrote it all today, so it's slightly rough, but I wanted to get it out before the episode showed. If you don't like spoilers, don't read. I used all the ones I've read and the sneak peeks I've seen to attempt linking them into a one-shot. Hope it's enjoyable :)**

* * *

The sound of metal on metal reached her ears, prompting her to once again throw a glance to the door.

Abraham had exited only moments earlier and since the door had clicked in its hinge, she'd been desperately attempting to free herself from the bonds that held her, his promise of ending her husband at the forefront of her thoughts.

There'd been so many times in her life that she'd wish for her magic to be nonexistent. Her desire for a normal life with her beloved had found her cursing her gifts on more than one occasion, the lies they brought from her stinging a little deeper with every new one she spoke to him.

But now, with a frustrated groan leaving her, she found herself longing for her gifts in an almost desperate fashion. An empty feeling had formed in her with their absence, an absence caused by her son. Upon waking in the carriage house a day earlier, she'd found herself unable to summon even the smallest spark of magic. With further concentration, she'd realized her power was blocked, but from what she knew not. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was missing and she was helpless to help her husband.

Once again jerking at her bonds, she threw her head back with a curse.

A shout slipped through the door. "Go!"

A woman.

Miss Mills.

The door swung open suddenly, followed by the quick entrance of her husband.

"Ichabod."

His eyes found her as he slammed the door shut, his breathing heavy and his face flushed.

"Katrina."

Before she could say another word, he was behind her, his fingers deftly freeing her from the bonds that held her.

The moment they fell loose, she was on her feet, throwing herself into his arms.

"You shouldn't be here."

His arms tightened around her as his mouth came to her ear. "I could not leave you to this fate." He pulled back, glancing down her body, his hands following as he ran them down her sides. "Are you hurt? Tell me he hasn't harmed you."

"No, I'm fine. They haven't hurt me."

With a relieved breath, he slipped his hand into hers. "We must go. The Lieutenant is holding the Horsemen off."

As he began tugging her in the direction of the door, she felt her throat close off. "I can't."

A frown on his face, he turned back to her. "What?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I cannot leave with you, my love."

His frown deepened as his eyes left hers to begin darting about the room. "Do they have you contained here in some other fashion?"

If she did not push this out soon, she feared she would be unable to at all. "No, they've only blocked my magic, but...Ichabod, I must remain here."

"What are you talking about? You must remain here?" he asked, before a pause came over him and his eyes narrowed. "You're choosing to stay."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Icha-"

"You can't," he cut in gruffly. "I'll not allow it, not for Jeremy, not for anyone." He glanced backed to the door. "We need you with us. You're invaluable in this fight."

Tightening her hold in his hand, she whispered, "I'm of more use here. Earlier, I overheard Jeremy informing Abraham that Moloch would soon be coming to this world."

"No," he said, with a shake of his head. "We destroyed the key to Purgatory."

"Then, they must have another way. I can discover it."

He rolled his eyes. "And then they'll what, Katrina, allow you to walk out the door to give it to the other side? They will not share information with you."

"Abraham will."

His eyes almost immediately fell to the necklace about her neck.

"It's spelled," she offered in reply to his confused look. "It permits me to see him as he once was."

His frown returned. "You're able to speak with him? With Abraham?"

Nodding, she sighed, "He wants me as his. He is under the impression you stole me and he's attempting to rectify the situation."

Ichabod had never looked more livid to her. "Which is why you're leaving with me. He's not going to succeed in what he has planned."

"He won't hurt me, not so long as I act as though I'd rather be here with him."

Her husband's eyes jerked from the necklace to hers. "Is he really so deluded as to believe that?"

With an uncomfortable shift, her eyes fell to his chest.

"Katrina?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Why would he believe that?"

"He's been telling me things."

His hand beneath her chin eased her gaze back to him and she found his eyes dancing over her in concern. "What sort of things?"

"About you and Miss Mills," she answered softly. "About your feelings for one another."

"Our feelings?" As her words seemed to sink into him, his eyes suddenly widened. "Romantic feelings?"

Unable to maintain his gaze, she turned her head to the side.

"You would doubt my love for you? After all this time?"

Shaking her head, she urgently whispered, "No, I don't doubt your love."

His hand once again slid beneath her chin. "Your words do not match your eyes, Katrina."

Her resolve was slipping. "You're bonded to her as a Witness. I understand that."

Ichabod's eyes flashed in quiet anger. "You let that monster into your mind. You're allowing him to steal you from me with whispered words."

A gunshot echoed throughout the room drawing both their gazes. She'd almost forgotten the urgency of their situation.

Ichabod turned back to her, seemingly remembering as well. "We have to go, Katrina."

Sucking in a heavy breath, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

He stepped even closer, his hands cupping the sides of her face. "You're mad if you think I'm going to walk out that door without you. I will not be parted from you a moment longer." His jaw clenched. "I will not allow him to take you from me with twisted accusations."

Eyes falling closed, she whispered, "I gave my heart to you and you are the only one who will ever possess it. I also know that I possess yours." She paused, doing her best to gain her strength as she opened her eyes to catch his. "But your mission is so much more important than our love. I've already chosen you over the world once. I must atone for my sin."

"You didn't sin, Katrina. You saved me. You knew I needed to unite with the second Witness."

Her heart felt as though it were in her throat. "That's not why I saved you. My reasoning was selfish. I could not bear to be without you."

"And I can't go on without you," he answered quickly, almost desperately. "I need you, Katrina. Please."

Weaving her hand into the back of his hair, she shook her head. "We have experienced the greatest of wonders this world has to offer. Our love has kept me alive these past centuries as I have waited for you with bated breath." She gave the most reassuring smile she could muster. "Ichabod, you must go on so that others might live to experience the sort of love we have been so blessed to have."

His head rested against hers. "Please, don't make me do this, my love. I am begging you to leave with me. We can start over here, live the life that was stolen from us."

"We will be together again, whether it be in this life or the next. I am yours, Ichabod Crane. Forever." She stepped back from him with a sorrowful, yet determined gaze. "You must go. Miss Mills is in need of your help."

His breathing was ragged as she watched him glance to the door, his fingers flexing in his usual manner. The torment of his being torn between going and staying was visible in his body language.

Then, without a word, he was stepping toward her.

"Ichabod, you must-"

His mouth met hers, silencing her words in their tracks.

She was so stunned with his sudden gesture, it took her a moment to gain her bearings, but as he persisted in the hard press of his lips to hers, she gained her bearings and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair.

At the insistent press of his tongue to her lips, she parted for him, allowing him entrance to her mouth, the desperation to touch her evident in the firmness of his hands' grasp at her neck to pull her closer.

It would be so very easy to lose herself in him, to give into his last attempt at persuasion. The desire she felt to simply cast her duty to the wind and flee to safety with her love was beginning to take root and overwhelm her as her fingers gripped him tighter.

"Crane!"

They parted at Miss Mills' cry.

Breathless, she began pushing him to the door. "You must go, Ichabod."

When they reached the door, she stopped. "I will find a way to send you information the moment I can."

He opened the door and turned back to her. "Do not listen to him. My heart is yours, Katrina. Always."

With a nod, she stepped forward and brushed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

As he backed out of the door, he shook his head. "There is no love greater than the one I bear for you." He glanced behind him at another shout from Miss Mills before turning to her one last time. "Please, be safe."

Holding back her tears, she nodded. "And, you, my love."

And just like that, he vanished into the night.

Already missing his warmth, her eyes fell closed. "Be safe."

* * *

**I'm in desperate need of an Ichatrina kiss and from what I've read, it may be possible in this episode. Fingers crossed in an almost painful way, even though Ichy needs to get his butt out the door to help Abbie, but still...until tomorrow night :)**


End file.
